Prasia
Location Prasia is located in the soutern half of the continent known as Amoroth, not being the furthest south, but it is one of them. The Prasain empire encompasses a large region that is mostly desert, with a long stretch of prosperous port city being heavily guarded at both sea and land, to make sure no invaders may deny the nation their important trade that allows them their food. There is aslo a large mountain range in the east of the continent that is mostly unhabited, as combined with the horrible weather condition and harsh conditions, makes the region unbearable for more than a few days. The capital of Aliyah rests comfortably on the largest oasis in the land, thus also making it a hub for trade and a source for good to flow to the cities deeper in the kingdom from the shore. Climate The climate of Prasia is one of the most inhositable climates in the entire known world. With most of their land being made up of long stretching sand dunes and mountains. However, amongst the barrenness of this land, there exist a few paradises knwon as osasises where mater from beneath the surface has manage to make it way up. Anywhere these are a large city is always built right on top of it, with the oasis often being heavily guarded as the stealing of water is a capital crime punishable with death. However the dunes have been found to be breathtaking in some areas to outsiders, earning it the nickname "The Marble Desert." It should also be noted, some of the deadlier predators of this desert. Generally at the top of the food chain the wild wyvern, and the giant redback scorpion Religion The Prasian religion is Polythesist in nature and is commonly known as Vefa. While all across the land, there are various different sects, with potentially hundred of different gods in total, there are twenty gods that tend to appear throughout the majority of these groups. The religion is said to have started with the ascension of Al-Ul to the rule of Prasia, claiming that the gods helped in his conquest of the nation and in the survival of him and his allies in their desperate hours. In this religion, marriage of any kind is allowed. Any caught commiting this crime shall be rendered sterile and exiled out of the nation to prevent their practices from spreading to others. In addition, one must not eat or drink excessively, as this is viewed as wasteful of something that can not be wasted considering the cirmcunstances. One is inclined to invite other to their home and treat them well. Finally, the divine weapons are not to be used unless an emergency that concerns the whole nation is at foot. While there are various minor rules for the different sect of the religion, these are the general rule that all of them follow. Culture Prasians tend to lead a very different life from the kingdoms of Marin. Similar to their neighbor Myridia, the diet of Prasia tend to be very high in meats and proteins, primarily due to a shortage of fertile land on which to grow vegetables or fruits. Those are typically reserved for special events or for the higher classes of society, such as lawyers, doctors, mine owners, or wyvern ranch owners. Near their coast line, fish tends to also play heavily into the diet, mermaids in particular being a special delicaty in the area. Spices are another key ingredient in the Prasian diet, with most imported from Myridia. The most popular tend to be salt, ginger, and cayenne. Salt is invaulable within the confines of the empire due to its preservation factor, with vast amounts harvested from the sea floor by half mermaids they hire. Finally for drinks, while obviously water is the most common, alchohol is popular amongst traders and caravans due to being able to last longer in comparison to water. While the chefs of Prasia are paid decently, some of the highest paying positions outside of being a noble would be laywers, wyvern ranch owners, mine owners, salt harvesting plants owner, and water mage. Lawyers are highly sought after in Prasia due to the various amounts of land disputes that tend to surround the valuable oasises of the country, with various fake land claims and other similar documents being set up in an attempt to cut into the valuable commodity. However the laywer position is typically reserved for females, as females tend to have more time to study the law of the land, as their male counterparts tend to instead be trained in leadership, or organizational skills for workers. In addition the court rooms of Prasia can be very dangerous, with one notable incident involving the death of over 25 people by 5 armed women who hid weapons in their clothing. Now Woman are required to wear the same clothes as men and be searched to prevent another incident such as that from occuring. Not to mention that often the opposing parties will attempt to kill any lawyers before the court day. This practice got so bad, that for a few years, heavily armed parties were required to accompany laywers to the courts les they be murdered before they could arrive. However with recent pressure put down on in recent years the number of incidences have dropped drastically. Wyvern Ranch Owners on the other hand, are in charge of raising the vast wvyern population of the country, both for transportation, breeding, and as food sources. Salt plant owners tend to have a monoply on salt in the country, barring the shipments that come in from Myridia, and finally water mages are primarily used to help draw out water from underground to create new wells, take water out of flooded mines, or take the salt of water for more drinking water. The style of clothing tends to be similar to the Myridians, with loose clothing for the woman typically, while the men wear big white robes over their body, along with additional shirt and pants underneath. Ruling Power Prasia first attempts at leaderships were organized bands of bandits and warchiefs, that would often go to war over the oasises, until one band managed to rise above all the other. The Al-Ul warchief was a vicious man, who was often said to drink the blood of enemy and ally alike so as to not waste any liquids in the desert, no matter the source. It is said during this time, that Al-Ul and his allies were heavily resisted with a combined efforts and they were pushed back to the old capital of Verdane. There, surrounded by enemy armies, they were prepared to make their last stand when a miracle is said to have happened. Several gods descended in human forms and presented the people there with 13 different divine weapons crafted by them. Wielding these new powers, the Al-Ul clan and its allies easily pushed back the warring tribes that wished to destroy them. After deposing of all of his rivals, he settled down his band on the largest oasis known as the "Golden Spring" for the water in Prasia is worth it's weight in gold. From there, his empire started to slowly expand throughout the desert, with cities starting more as outposts for merchants and travelers to rest at on their way to the shore or the capital. However as more and more people settled down into them, they became vast sprawling cities of stone. For the longest time, the monarchs held supreme power in Prasia, being at it's peak during the reign of the hero king. However after the destructive reign of his daughter which nearly resulted in Prasia's destruction, the power of the monarchy was split off, forming three fragments. First was the royal family which still held some sawy in the government and was not completely powerless. Second was the council created to keep check on the Prasian rulers to make sure another tradegy of that nature would happen again. And finally the last fraction of power went to the Secret Police created during her reign, who had helped to prove their usefullness by organizing her assassination and the cover up of it. After a fierce civil war against Myrdia exploded into civil war, the nation of Prasia was split. One half joined the Southern Federation while the other half stayed under the rule of the Al-Ul dynasty. As the acting king and queen had perished in the war, the throne is currently occupied by the 17 year old Terique Al-Ul. His older borther Keyaan went missing in the civil war, and with no other male heirs, the young student of magic had to step up and care for his country. Though he tries his best now, the drain on his body and mind is obvious, as his once youthful body grows older with each passing day. It should also be noted that within Prasia, there are 12 distinct noble families, who hold various positions of power(whether honorary or real.) The reason for their continued existant and their importance is the fact that these families are descended from the Divine Crusaders of Prasia, with each family holding holy blood within them that allows them to wield incredibily powerful weapons passed down throughout the generations. These weapons are rarely used these days due to their destructive potential, instead used to clear up issues of heritance, as only the first born is able to use a holy weapon of a family. Though some speculations has gone around that the weapon has either ceased functioning all together or have just grown to the point where their original power has been significantly reduced. There is- '-ValaFlame (House Tariq)' Arkan Alhaya ' '''Alssaama' 'iins ' ''Iins Al'lard ' '''Alssayf Almuquaddas Sayf Alrriah ' '''Kitab Alrraed ' 'Kitab Min Alrriah ' Fas Dhu Aljalal '''Kitab Alttanayn Al'iilhi 'Faris Alzzalam Alssayf ' 'Alqaws Alqiddis ' Significant People Abu Subdee Al-U l: 16th King of Prasia (Deceased. ) Karima Al-Ul : 18th Queen of Prasia (Acting monarch in place of her husband. Deceased. ) Ma'tiya Al-Ul : Daughter of Abu Subdee and current princess of Prasia (Alive) Keyaan Al-U l: Son of Abu Subdee and next king of Prasia (Status unknown) Terique Al-Ul : Son of Abu Subdee, 17th King of Prasia (Alive.) Commander Valtner (Sunstone. Deceased) Wyvern General Hilda (Sunstone) Admiral Abbas (Moonstone) (Decased) High Admiral Bevin (Moonstone) General Li'ul (Tigers-Eye) Arch Mage Tarielye (Jasper) Intelligence Officier Muhah (Malachite)